In Shadows
by Cyndi
Summary: Darkness suited him...but he didn't belong in it.  Armada universe, OptimusxMegatron SLASH


Author's note: This fic is all about the Beltane festival Megatron and Optimus remember in _Walls_. It's an AU and contains SLASH.

Pairings: OptimusxMegatron, a glimpse of SparkplugxLeader One and UnicronxPrimus is gonna be going on in the background. It's rated high for a reason.

Lastly, I HIGHLY recommend you go to Youtube and look up the story's song. I can't post all of the lyrics due to the stupid rule, but go listen to it. It's beautiful and fits this story's situation like a glove.

.o

**In Shadows**

.o

"_So keep me awake for every moment._

_Give us more time to be this way._

_We can't stay like this forever--_

_but I can have you next to me today…"_

- Josh Groban, "Awake"

.o

It always began with someone spotting Unicron approaching. His planetary form appeared at the edge of Cybertron's solar system exactly six hours before the sun peaked. He planted himself there to allow evacuation of Cybertron's surface.

Optimus emerged from his transport vessel on Cyber two, Cybertron's moon, and looked up through bright gold optics. The sun gleamed off his blue helm and silver face plate. It was quiet around him--not quiet in the sense of talking and people walking--more like there were no weapons firing anywhere.

Through the silver spires of the moon city, he saw stars, Unicron and part of Cybertron. They drifted like baubles in the blackness.

Then, behind him, a chuckle. A low-pitched sound that set his circuits into chaos. He'd never really heard that laugh before, but knew who it belonged to.

_Megatron_.

A very off-duty Megatron.

Optimus dared to peek over his shoulder. Megatron sat at the outdoor energon bar, talking to the short, brown bartender like he knew him. Maybe they were old friends. But it was so strange to see Megatron _laughing_. He cackled, he snickered and he jeered, but never _laughed_.

"…so the poor fool lubricated himself and gave me the rust sticks for free."

The bartender poured another drink and grinned. "Must be good to be the boss, eh? Next time, I suggest plug n' play."

Megatron slapped the bar top and laughed so hard he doubled over in his seat. He was clearly intoxicated.

The Beltane fever welled in the back of Optimus' mind. It was the laugh and the way it softened Megatron's face that did it. The Decepticon leader was more than meets the eye.

All the plans Optimus made for Beltane night changed. His original intentions were to take the first person who offered their affections. Megatron's presence meant he came to uplink. Cyber two was the gathering place where everyone celebrated Primus and Unicron's joining.

He almost approached the bar. Fear locked his joints. Megatron had only laid down his weapons, not his hatred. There was no way he'd let Optimus sit with him and just talk.

Suddenly, Megatron stood up. Optimus prayed that he'd walk by, but the Decepticon stopped right beside him. Up close his intoxication became more apparent--he lacked his usual scowl and seemed to find everything around him amusing.

"Optimus Prime!" He snickered, "This is the most interesting blank wall I've ever seen. Where _did _you find it?"

If Optimus could blush, he'd be beet red. "I…was just thinking."

"I know. The gears in your head are turning loud enough to drown out the space port. Are you always this uptight?" Megatron said mockingly, swaying on his feet as if he couldn't find his center of gravity. "Hm?"

"I think you've had a little too much energon," grumbled Optimus. He stiffened when Megatron draped an arm around his waist, leaning against him like they were old friends. _Megatron isn't just a little drunk…he's blasted! _

"You haven't had enough."

"I don't like to drink."

The inner corners of Megatron's optics crinkled. Optimus had to avert his gaze or risk Megatron seeing how he really felt. He was glad his face plate covered how hard he bit his bottom lip. His innards revved. He couldn't risk reacting to Megatron's body leaning against him. Primus, this was torture!

"I know what your problem is," said Megatron, who still grinned wickedly. "That foolish face plate." He caressed it and Optimus thought of the most disgusting, un-sexual things he could think of just so he wouldn't lean into it. "You can't drink while wearing it and you don't want to take it off to drink in public. Really, Optimus, you aren't fooling anyone. You know--" the finger on his face plate moved to follow the edge of his helm. Sensations of fire and electricity trailed in its wake. "--on occasion…I've imagined your face without that plate. Something tells me you are nowhere near ugly."

"What if I'm the ugliest bot there is?"

Megatron moved his head side to side, raising his optic ridges and pursing his lips. Then he squinted one eye, "Then your excuses for wearing that foolish mask would be justified."

Optimus heaved an exasperated sigh. He had never seen Megatron show so many facial expressions at once. It made him wonder what he was like before the war stole his innocence. Was he like this? A funny, friendly bot? Optimus almost bought him another drink just to see what else Megatron had to reveal.

"Megatron, I wish we didn't have to fight."

Was it sadness that passed over the Decepticon's face? For a split second his optics misted over. He wiped them, muttering about the moon dust in the air. Then he leaned so close that Optimus sensed his lips mere inches from his audio input sensor and whispered, "We wouldn't have to if you idiotic Autobots stopped resisting. I don't want Cybertron--I want the universe. I want everyone in it to know my name."

"I can't allow that."

That voice in his ear again, purring like silk over steel, "Then the war will go on. And on…and on…until one of us is victorious. You know…" now he was wistful again, tearing at Optimus' self-control. "If it came down to it, you standing over me on the battlefield with your gun to my face--would you pull the trigger? Think about it. We have known each other for so long. Where would we be without our rivalry, hm?"

"It depends on the situation. I don't _want_ to kill you, Megatron…" Optimus felt Megatron's wandering hand slide across his throat. His other hand pulled Optimus tighter against his side. He was too intoxicated to realize where his hands were going. He'd never behave this way while sober. Never in a hundred millennia!

"Mm, foolish," he said, "But, if it's any consolation--if it comes down to us, I'll give you time to say a few last words before I pull the trigger."

Now Optimus knew where he stood with his rival, and it ached. He didn't hide his sarcasm, "Thanks, that makes me feel better."

Megatron chuckled right into Optimus' audio sensor. Any more of this and Optimus would self-overload without even touching himself. His fingers were already beginning to curl. Megatron seemed to take this as growing anguish--so he turned and blew hot air over Optimus' audio sensor, probably trying to provoke him. Optimus came so close to overloading that he grabbed Megatron's wrists and shoved him up against the wall, holding him there. It was either push him away or turn into a moaning, quivering mass. He flared his optics to hide his arousal.

"Knock it off!" he growled, his voice almost an octave deeper than normal. Every circuit in his body tingled and his intakes heaved to disperse the heat.

Being pinned to the wall didn't phase the drunk Decepticon at all. He went right on mocking, "Oh, what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve? Why--you're shaking. You must be _so_ angry."

_Far from angry, Megatron…far from angry_. Optimus tightened his grip. He could retract his mask and take Megatron right here. It was Beltane, nobody would say anything. But Megatron wasn't even himself. He was drunk on energon and Optimus doubted he could stop himself if he advanced now. He didn't want to take advantage…he wanted Megatron to desire him back. To do that he had to be sober. And sober, Megatron wouldn't even be _in_ this situation.

The closeness hurt. Optimus had Megatron right in front of him and couldn't even express his desire. He was looking into hateful eyes that witnessed so much war and death. What would love look like coming from those optics? Had Megatron ever been loved?

"Do I have something in my teeth?"

_Teeth? Teeth…what are teeth again? Oh_… Optimus wrenched himself from his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Let me make it clearer for you. If you don't want your feet lubricated, I suggest you move." Megatron planted his hands on Optimus' chest and pushed him an arm's length away. Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, watching Megatron stagger into the output booth by the bar. Just one more reason he hated to get drunk--it made his systems cycle out old lubricant way too fast.

_Well…that was interesting_. Optimus sighed, waiting for his arousal to taper away. He always had a high sex drive, but Beltane amplified it even more. And now it appeared that he'd go unfulfilled in the sight of his greatest desire. That _really_ hurt.

He stepped back without checking behind him. His backside smacked into a display of paints being set up. Silver cylinders crashed to the ground with a deafening clamor that drew all optics to the source.

Mini-Cons painted every color on the spectrum jumped up and down and beeped in protest.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Optimus rushed to help clean up his mess. His embarrassing clumsiness dented some of the containers. _Good job, Optimus! You're excited and it made you clumsy. Now everybody here is looking at you, wondering how many drinks you've had. Nice. Just wonderful_.

Optimus reached for a canister resting against another colorful display. Multicolored visors, face plates and Spark shields dotted the shelves. That gave Optimus an idea. He carried the merchandise back to its owners, knelt down and held his credit chip out to the Mini-Cons. "I'm so sorry. I dented four of your black canisters. I'll buy them off you full price and help you set this display back up."

The painted Mini-Cons huddled together, beeped at each other and turned. Finally, one by one, they nodded and Optimus went to work.

.o

Moon based housing units were tiny places. Just large enough to contain two recharge tables--a large one for Cybertronians and a smaller one for Mini-Cons. There was also an energon dispenser and a wash chamber perfect for getting that pesky moon dust out from under armor plates.

Optimus nodded to himself upon seeing Sparkplug resting on the small table. He set down the carrying case of items he purchased before his arrival.

Sparkplug sat up and smiled. -You made it.-

"Sorry that I'm late," Optimus replied, "I was…delayed."

-Understandable.-

Sighing, Optimus retracted his face plate. He did so only on the rarest occasions. His men had seen him without it once or twice. Showering proved difficult with that thing in the way, anyhow. He entered the wash chamber and set the water on high, turning his blue face into the spray. Keeping his mouth covered so often made it sensitive to touch. The water tickled his heart shaped lips, making him smile.

_I can't believe Megatron is here. I haven't seen him on Beltane in several thousand years_. His smile dropped. All these years they spent fighting, and for what? Megatron often said he wanted to conquer the universe, but did he really want that? What would he do if he won?

_It's the journey, not the destination_. Optimus sighed, spitting out some water. His rival reminded him of a hurricane--they were storms that only lived as long as they had warm water. If the war became the water and Megatron the storm, then what would become of him when he found himself spinning across a landmass of peace? He'd fall apart.

Megatron craved war like humans breathed oxygen. In ways he didn't want to admit, so did Optimus. Battle was a thrill. The unknown odds, hanging his life on a razor's edge, the smell of fire and smoke and metal always called to him. The battlefield was a place he could put his feelings aside. He didn't have to face himself in the middle of a fight. He didn't have to face the fact that he loved his worst enemy. Pretending to hate him was easy in the beginning. Now? Not so much. The longer the war went on, the more difficult facing Megatron became.

Someday, one or the other had to strike the killing blow. Optimus dreaded that day. He didn't want to be the one that took Megatron's life. After the incident at the bar he knew Megatron had no such reservations…and nothing would stand in his way if he won. Regardless of the outcome, be it his own last breath or Megatron's, Optimus swore he'd reveal his love before death came between them.

_Primus, it's like that Earth story by Shakespeare…except the love is one-sided and nobody committed suicide--yet._

Water cascaded down Optimus' chassis. He transformed halfway, just enough that the spray blasted between his armor plates. The unpaved areas of Cyber two were extremely dusty. Dust itched and played havoc on his intake valves.

Optimus stepped out and reached into the case in the corner. Megatron's laugh tickled across his mind. His hand trembled as he removed several shiny canisters of black paint. There were two kinds--face paint and body paint. He set the face paint on the shelf by the mirror, opened the lid and pressed a button on the underside. The lid transformed itself into a large, flat brush. He stared at it and the back of his throat ached with longing.

_I can't have him forever, but I'll have him tonight. If this war ends in his death--or mine--at least…_ he faltered, _at least we'll both have this memory_.

The paint felt cold and the brush like a lover's caress. Optimus painted straight lines down his face with the careful precision of an artist. Then he turned the brush sideways and filled in the gaps until all but his mouth were completely black. He pressed a button that turned the brush from flat to pointed and carefully painted his lips.

"Okay, Sparkplug."

The Mini-Con nodded, not needing to be told what to do next. He entered the wash chamber and pulled a hose off one of the larger canisters. Optimus stood perfectly still while Sparkplug airbrushed black paint onto his outer armor. The dents didn't hamper the spray at all, thankfully. Full coverage required two canisters for the front and two for his back. Black mist wafted around the room in dark swirls, reminding Optimus of the conflict within himself.

It was easy not to think until his little partner had to actually crawl on him to finish the job. Touch increased the Beltane fire Megatron sent licking through his circuits. And, judging by Sparkplug's body temperature, he was experiencing the same thing.

-There. All ready to go.- Sparkplug said, hopping down. He paused to dab black paint over his Autobot symbol. -Excuse me. My date is waiting.-

"Date?" he smiled, happy for his tiny friend. "So you have someone this time?"

-Yes, it beats spending Beltane alone. Now, I really have to get going. Good luck tonight!- Sparkplug grinned brightly. Then he bolted out the door like someone burnt his exhaust pipe. An unmasked Leader One appeared to join Sparkplug on the street. Without his mask, Leader One looked like a tiny Megatron with yellow optics and no antlers. The two Mini-Cons embraced, kissed and walked off together, hand in hand.

No wonder his Mini-Con seemed so eager! And it was Leader One…of all the Mini-Cons Sparkplug could choose, it was Megatron's. That in itself had to be a good omen.

It was almost nightfall. People began emerging with their alliance insignias covered. The smell of paint hung on the meager wind. Somewhere in the distance, someone struck a gong to announce Unicron was about to pass the sun.

Optimus returned to the wash chamber and installed the red visor he bought just for tonight. Flat on top and pointed at the bottom, it covered his eyes and the top half of his nose. He attached it to his visual feeds, powered down his optics and then let the visor come online. Now he saw without the red glass in the way--the visor acting like a wide-angle camera that gave him a nearly ninety degree visual field.

For an instant Optimus pondered adjusting his vocal processor. Then he shook his head and forgot about it. His voice lost a lot of its metallic overtones when he took off his face plate. Plus he didn't have to raise his voice to be heard through two feet of metal. By nature he was soft-spoken. Nobody would recognize him at all.

Finally, he retrieved the last touch. A force shield generator for his Spark chamber. He chuckled when he remembered Rad equating it to a human form of contraception. It did work similarly to these "condoms"…allowing Sparks to touch without fully merging two consciousnesses. Emotions and thoughts could transfer. They made Spark to Spark contact possible without creating a bond. Anyone who wasn't a bond mate or didn't want to bond wore a shield on Beltane. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bond with Megatron. Not while hiding his true identity like this.

He installed the shield and removed the Matrix of Leadership, hiding it deep in the carrying case.

Optimus surveyed himself one more time in the mirror. The black paint made him look thinner. Sparkplug layered it thicker around the center of his body, adding to the illusion.

His mind drifted to the scene at the bar. That Megatron…he always did feel for him…but was it the same Megatron he'd been fighting for all these years? Was that cold face just a mask he wore for the war? Under that hard exterior, was there someone that cared?

He'd find out tonight. The paint put a wall between himself and Megatron's hatred. He could touch Megatron any way he wanted without worrying about consequences.

With a sly grin, Optimus headed out into the night.

.o

Distant cheers announced Unicron and Primus initiating the Celestial Kiss, the moment when the two gods kissed for the first time after transforming.

At first it seemed luck wasn't on Optimus' side--he didn't see Megatron at the bar. He slapped the bar top and wandered deeper into the alleyway. Disappointment left a bad taste in his mouth. Megatron was probably in the central plaza, pinning a smaller bot down and having his way.

_I'm an idiot for trying to pull this off. Maybe I'll just head back and_--

Something moved.

Had Optimus skipped the visor, he wouldn't have spotted the purple flicker on his right. A figure stood half in shadow. Red optics shone dimly in the darkness. The giant shoulder treads were unmistakable.

_Megatron_… Optimus breathed.

A very sober Megatron leaned casually against a wall between two buildings, carelessly twirling a rust stick between his fingers. He'd polished his armor to a high shine, removed his cannon turret and covered his Decepticon sigils with iridescent purple paint. His armor wasn't gray, it was silver. The green and purple parts glimmered like chrome. Optimus could see his own reflection on Megatron's body.

Primus, the Decepticon leader looked magnificent. Why was he all the way out here, alone?

A cold terror grew in the pit of his central processor and froze him to the spot. What would his men think if they found out about this? What would Megatron think if he ever found out? Would he be able to look in the mirror tomorrow without regret?

Optimus balled his hands into fists, gathering his courage. Megatron didn't seem aware of him yet. His optics remained on the sky as he lightly tapped the rust stick against his bottom lip. He slipped it just far enough into his mouth to bite off the tip with a soft click.

_Primus_, Optimus thought. _I'm a leader! I shouldn't be shaking in my armor like this! I can touch him tonight. He isn't going to recognize me. I_--

Then, without warning Megatron looked straight at him. His optics were red lasers that derailed his train of thought. He felt them tracing his body, a calculating fire scorching up one side and down the other.

_Say something!_ Optimus' mind screamed. But what?

"Happy Beltane."

Megatron snorted derisively. "I wouldn't call it _happy_."

_Slag it!_

Well, it was a start. Optimus peeled his feet off the ground and moved closer. He leaned on the same wall as Megatron, following his gaze to the sky.

Unicron grasped Primus' wrists and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. Primus coyly turned his head away and grinned, flashing straight white teeth. Unicron grabbed his chin and moved his face back to pick up where he left off. Their tremendous size made every movement seem slow. Also, they spun gently like dancers against the stars. Their lips moved as they spoke softly to each other. Unicron never smiled or changed his expression, but Primus's eyes glowed in joy and arousal. Such a contrast.

Megatron seemed sullen like Unicron. He licked the tip of his rust treat.

"What's wrong?" asked Optimus after a moment's pause. When Megatron glared at him, he added, "You--look like you need someone to talk to."

The answer took ages to come. But, finally, "No one wants to touch me. I walked the city for an hour and no one said a word to me. They fear me, so they ignore me." He chuckled and rolled the rust stick against his bottom lip again. Optimus became jealous of that stick.

"What about your men?"

"My men are loyal, but most of them hate me. I'm not blind. I can see it. I usually don't care--but it's Beltane. I'm tired of inexperienced lovers who are afraid to lay hands on me. I always lead them. Lead, lead, lead…" he gestured back and forth with his fingers as if directing music, then slapped his hand back down at his side. "I'm tired of leading! Beltane is a day where I want to follow. Nobody knows me well enough to understand that. So here I am, spending Beltane alone."

Megatron jammed the rust stick into the corner of his mouth and bit down like he wanted to kill it. His teeth screeched against the rough metal. He wrenched the stick downward, tearing off a jagged piece that he noisily crunched. The splintered chunk still in his hand matched his angry demeanor.

Optimus scooted another inch closer, emboldened. "I understand exactly how you feel." He paused when he saw Megatron raise the stick to his mouth again. "I know how it feels, having to live up to a reputation. All the expectations. Sometimes it's nice to be anonymous."

That made Megatron's anger dissipate. He lowered the stick, threw his head back and laughed like he did at the bar. "What are you, a poet?" Then he jabbed his rust stick at Optimus' face and squinted one optic, "I don't think I've seen you anywhere before. Who are you?"

"I'm just a shadow," Optimus replied quickly. His head still swam from that laugh. "I know who you are, and it doesn't scare me. In fact--" Optimus leaned forward, "I think you're very attractive, Megatron." He bit off part of the rust stick. It was munched so short that his lips grazed Megatron's fingertips. A thrill shot across his processors. The stunned look on Megatron's face was worth stealing part of his snack. He had no idea the Decepticon leader's optics could open that wide.

Megatron ate the last bite and sat down on the cargo crate directly behind him. Was he offended by the gesture? Optimus joined him in silence with a sinking feeling in his midsection. Great, he probably blew it! Megatron would leave and he'd be stuck enjoying Beltane alone.

Megatron's optics went again to the sky, but Optimus never stopped looking at him. He looked genuinely sad. His Spark throbbed when he saw Megatron's purple hand gripping the crate's edge. He placed his own right next to it, so close that even a twitch would make them touch.

High in the stars, Primus drew his thumbs across Unicron's black facial markings. Unicron bared his fangs and placed a hand somewhere between Primus' legs, causing Primus to arch with a cry audible to everyone on Cyber two. Then he whipped part of his wing array forward and drew it down Primus' arm. Primus melted into it.

More cheers sounded as the gods began the Great Embrace. Unicron twisted and their bodies turned so Primus' back was to them. And then, suddenly, Primus tipped backwards. He cupped Unicron's cheek and said something inaudible that made the Chaos bringer flash a humorless grin. There and gone again, but present long enough to be spotted. _That_ made the city gathering go ballistic. Smiles from Unicron during the Ritual Joining were so rare that the oldest Cybertronians believed it meant Primus would birth many new Sparks later on.

Optimus felt something touch his pinkie. He looked down. Megatron was petting it with his little finger. A small, simple gesture that spoke of his longing. Optimus glanced at his face, finding it unchanged. He lifted his pinkie, rubbing the underside of Megatron's. This went on for ages, their pinkie fingers moving together like the tongues of the kissing gods about to drift above their heads.

"So, Shadow-bot," Megatron whispered. He turned slowly, fluid, a flame burning behind his red optics. "Were you looking specifically for me?"

Tingling sensations wound their way up Optimus' arm. Megatron drove him mad with just a finger. He turned his hand over, hooking their little fingers together.

"Yes."

Then he interlocked their fingers completely and peered into those piercing eyes. The look he beheld would remain in his memory forever because it was so opposite, so completely, utterly different, from the way Megatron looked when they fought. His optics held passion, heat, unspeakable desire and even love. Beltane love…or maybe something even deeper.

"Well," Megatron grinned and licked his left upper fang like a feline. His teeth gleamed in the eerie light of the alley. It was the sexiest thing Optimus ever saw him do in all the time he'd known him. He leaned over, nearly nose to nose, and said the five words that sealed their fate, "what are you waiting for?"

A wall crumbled between them. There was no hate, no war, just Megatron's words of consent and their hands touching gently in the shadows.

Optimus flung all doubt to the wind as he grabbed the back of Megatron's head and devoured his round lips. Oh, Primus, they were so soft and tasted like the gritty rust stick he recently consumed. The flavor was all over his teeth, the insides of his cheeks and all over his glossa. Their tongues swirled like their pinkies did earlier, trying to merge with each other.

"I want you," Optimus said into Megatron's mouth.

"I can tell," Megatron gasped, his lips pulling away. Optimus leaned back and moaned when sharp fangs glided across his jaw.

In the sky, Primus arched as Unicron did the exact same thing.

Optimus swung himself around to straddle Megatron's lap and tasted his throat. So smooth, like hot oil. Hands reached around to grasp the armor on his aft.

"Just one thing, Megatron. We aren't having sex tonight. We're making love."

Megatron arched an optic ridge. "There isn't a difference between the two."

"Yes, there is. I've waited so long to show you." As he spoke, Optimus stared into Megatron's eyes and kissed the tips of his fingers. "You said you were tired of leading…" he ghosted his fingertips across Megatron's face, drawing invisible lines from his forehead to his abdomen, "…so let me lead you."

At this, Megatron's lips curved into an almost gentle smile. He sighed as if releasing a heavy burden and cupped Optimus' cheek. Optimus leaned into it, kissing the thumb that outlined his mouth. The fire in his circuits burned hotter, but he forced himself to stay calm. This was his only chance to share something like this with Megatron--he didn't want to rush it.

The fingers brushing his lips grasped his chin. "I leave you in command of this operation. Don't disappoint me."

"Oh, trust me, I won't." Optimus flashed a wicked smile of his own. He traced all of Megatron's grooves, lines and seams. First with his fingers, then his lips, kissing all the places he struck in their previous battles. He knew where to hit him to cause the most pain--and now he brought those same areas pleasure. Megatron had waxed himself so clean that Optimus' hands glided effortlessly over his armor.

Every inch of Megatron's body received Optimus' attention--all but the two areas he wanted stimulated the most. Those could wait. Optimus deftly dodged the crotch plate and Spark chamber cover--and smiled when Megatron tried to pull his head and hands back to those places.

Megatron's optics dimmed. His intakes grew noisy as he sucked more air into his coolant system. It was obvious he'd never been touched this way before.

Optimus met his eyes, smiling. "Do you like it so far?"

Burning optics pierced him. Megatron purred against his lips, "I didn't say stop, did I, Shadow-bot?" His hand slithered down, fingers clamping around Optimus' codpiece. He moved his thumb in delicious circles that wound Optimus even tighter inside. "But…we can't go too far. I'm not wearing a shield."

"Don't worry," panted Optimus, "I am."

Another faint smile grazed Megatron's face. Optimus found himself yanked forward. Teeth clamped on his bottom lip, dragging him into another kiss. He grabbed Megatron's crotch plate. Megatron arched his whole body. His lips parted and he made the most spectacular sounds when Optimus caressed between his legs. Optimus took him all the way to the edge before withdrawing. Megatron glared at him, sneering, which in itself looked funny because his eyes screamed for completion while his mouth curved in frustration. He reached down and flipped his lower access port open. Neural wires, coolant tubes and circuits connected directly to his Spark chamber now lay exposed.

Optimus reached down and spread the wires. He didn't put his fingers inside, he just jiggled their connections. It was a trick he learned through masturbation--a little tug here, a push there, and he could cause mini-overloads.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who enjoyed this.

"Oh, P-Primus and all that's--holy!" Megatron snarled, grabbing his forehead as if to contain himself inside his own armor.

"Now…I'm going to kneel before you in a way you'll never forget," Optimus said silkily. He never broke eye contact as he knelt and bent towards the Decepticon's open codpiece, going slow so Megatron could see his intent. Megatron licked his lips in anticipation. Optimus smelled smoke and hot metal as his tongue traced the edges of the port. Then he tasted every wire. Copper, gold and a lot of solder from past repairs--all wounds he caused. He kissed them. Megatron's jaw dropped and his fingers began to dent the crate.

Up in the sky, Unicron released a booming growl so low that it rebounded off the buildings. Optimus felt the vibration cross his body like a wave. A growl from Megatron echoed the dark god. He spread his legs further and shoved Optimus harder against him. This made Optimus' tongue go further in than he planned to go. The tip of his glossa encountered a cluster of chips on bare circuit board. Just touching it caused Megatron's face to twist.

_I found his sweet spot_, he realized with delight. Every bot had one somewhere under their codpiece. A wire, coil, circuits or even a coolant tube more hypersensitive than everything else around it. Stimulating this area created overloads rivaled only by Spark to Spark intercourse.

He drew back slightly and met Megatron's glowing optics. Megatron looked so different, like he might burst into tears. The corners of his mouth were pulled taut, his eyes shone brilliantly and he quivered on the very edge of something amazing.

"Please…" whispered Megatron. It came from the very bottom range of his voice, almost a growl. Just one word that expressed his desire.

Optimus impaled him on his tongue. Firm hands gripped his helm, holding him there. Fingers stroked the back of his neck in a way that sent tingles through his chassis. He worked his lips and tongue like a passionate kiss. Then he circled the sweet spot, tasting the solder surrounding it. All the love he had for Megatron sat on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to push that feeling into his body, send it to his Spark and mark it forever in his memory.

"Unh…" Megatron's voice came in soft gasps. He grunted like that when they battled. A simple sound made in hatred now held a new meaning.

Optimus' own circuits buzzed in sweet torment. Static built on the tip of his glossa until each pass caused a discharge. Megatron growled and hissed through his teeth and planted his feet harder on the ground. Oh, it was beautiful…better than Optimus ever imagined. He moved his tongue faster, flicking, probing and caressing, trying to strengthen the output. Circuits snapped, crackled and popped until the electrical current became continuous.

"Yes, there…I'm--_there_!" Megatron shuddered, threw his head back and released a long growl. The overload traveled up his body like a wave. His full lips pulled away from his glistening fangs. He rolled his hips towards Optimus' mouth and looked down again, his optics blazing. And then, with a satisfied sigh, he relaxed back onto the crate. He looked stunning. Especially the tired half smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Optimus straightened and smirked at his handiwork. His whole face still tingled from the energy bombardment.

Megatron clutched his wrist, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere…" Optimus said, guiding Megatron to lie down on his back. "I'm just getting started."

A laugh, "Oh, yes, do continue. I'm enjoying this."

"Gladly." With his fingertips, he traced the grooves in Megatron's cheek and raked his other hand across his chassis. Their faces were so close that Optimus could see Megatron's eyeballs behind their optic glass. He admired, loved and relished every last moment of this closeness. To touch him this way…to be here in this moment…it was worth all the battles they fought just to be here, now, loving him.

Megatron rubbed his thumb across Optimus' lips. That same hand disappeared. Down, down, down…and Optimus heard his own codpiece clicking open. His entire body stiffened as fingers probed his port. Megatron smiled slyly, mimicking an expression he often wore whenever he had an advantage in battle.

"You're sparking already."

"I can't help it," whispered Optimus, "I've been excited about this all day, ever since I saw you at the space port."

"When were you there?"

Optimus realized he almost said too much. "I was passing through," he lied. "I--uh--saw you talking to Optimus Prime. Looked serious…didn't want to interrupt."

Megatron laughed under his breath, little more than a vibration in his chest. "Optimus Prime! I wonder how his Beltane is going. He certainly seemed ready for it when I ran into him earlier."

A grin pulled at Optimus' lips, but he suppressed it. "He's having the best night of his life."

"Really…" his hand moved again, sending hot jolts up Optimus' back. "what makes you say that?"

_Ohh_.

"Just a hunch."

"Hm." Megatron did something amazing with his fingers. Optimus couldn't tell what, just that it sent tingles straight down his legs. He ground against the probing hand.

Megatron's lips covered his mouth, muffling his gasps. "Where is your magic button?"

Optimus' intakes hitched. "It's--"

"No, don't spoil the surprise," he leaned closer, purring into Optimus' ear, "I want to find it myself."

The finger twisted its way deeper. It flicked different sensors, making Optimus feel hot, then cold, then pressure and finally a pleasant tingle shooting into his Spark chamber. He spread his legs and let his weight rest on that blessed, wonderful hand.

"You like that, don't you…" Megatron kept his lips flush against Optimus' audio input sensor. He sounded just like he did at the space port, that blessed, deep, purring voice vibrated every atom of his being. "How does it feel? Talk to me, tell me."

Panting, Optimus tried to respond, but he could only suck air into his coolant system. Static made his vision cut in and out. He gripped Megatron's shoulders and forced himself to make a coherent sentence. "Buzzing…inside."

Megatron's thumb pressed against his sweet spot and electric bliss carried him away. He cried out as his orgasm peaked and fell, and a soft mouth with a probing tongue met him when he reached the bottom.

Now they both relished the post-overload euphoria, watching the sky as Primus opened his chassis. His brilliant Allspark lit up Cyber two like a second sun. Megatron's armor shone like holy fire in the light. Then Unicron opened his chamber and exposed his Spark. Music, cheering and pyrotechnics erupted from the city. It had to be madness within that crowd. Masses of bodies straining towards completion, lubricant spraying, people passing out from repeated overloads. It made Optimus glad he and Megatron had the alley to themselves--neither had to share.

Megatron's hand slid up around Optimus' back. He turned his head, "Shadow-bot…let's be like the gods tonight."

Optimus glanced up and smiled at the way Primus clasped Unicron's hands. He straddled Megatron's pelvis, imitating Primus' posture. Getting the initial overload out of the way relaxed everything between them a little. He could take his time, build the heat back up and ride it to the top.

Megatron leaned up and their lips found each other again. "I hate this war," he whispered, "But I don't think I can live without it."

"Don't think about war here." Optimus rubbed his lips side to side against the Decepticon leader's mouth, "This is a night of peace."

"There is never peace for me. I see war in my dreams. I feel euphoric in battle. I love the smell of scorched metal. I enjoy pushing my body to its limits. And it was all programmed into my body before my Spark entered it. My dreams of conquest were pre-programmed into my system, and they consumed me from the beginning. I never had a _choice_. This life I lead is all I know because I don't _know_ any different."

Optimus was surprised to see a tear well in the corner of Megatron's left eye. Sudden vulnerability settled over him. He covered his optics a second too late--the tear dripped away. Optimus caressed the oily trail it left behind.

"If you had a choice…if you could go back and be like anyone else, who would it be?"

"If I had a choice?" Something behind Megatron's eyes trembled. There was pain in them, pain that ran the entire length of his life and beyond. Despite it, he chuckled. "I'd be like Optimus. He's everything I am not, everything I want to be and his wretched presence reminds me of what I could have been. After this war is over, he can just walk away and start a new life. He doesn't know how lucky he is. He remembers his pre-body time within Primus. He got to choose his life. And I remember that every time I see his face."

Guilt pressed down on Optimus' shoulders. It was true--he still had memories of seeing different bodies waiting for a Spark. He was aware of the war and allowed to decide whether to be an Autobot or Decepticon. The Autobots were losing at the time, so he chose the Autobot side. He believed he could be a leader. Still, even then, he had to "grow up", learn how to fight and work for the title of Prime. Over time he developed his own dreams of peace and bringing all Cybertronians together.

Megatron didn't have that freedom. It sounded like every choice he made in his lifetime, his leadership skills and his calculating mind had been predetermined by his programming rather than experience. He could fight from the moment he first came online. Someone probably put a weapon in his hand, showed him his troops and sent him onto the battlefield within minutes of his first air intake. It wasn't fair!

"This war has been my entire life. Even if I live to see peace, it will still go on inside me, raging, burning..." Megatron punctuated the words with flicks of his tongue across Optimus' bottom lip, "…it can only end two ways--bonding or death…yes, I, Megatron, do want to settle down with someone, someday. If I live long enough, that is. Is that too unbelievable?" He grinned and pulled Optimus down, whispering against his mouth, "What do you think will end the war for someone like Prime?"

Hot lumps formed in the back of Optimus' throat. _My war won't end until I stop running from my emotions. Until I can face you and tell you how I really feel…and I can't see that happening_.

He wanted to say the tornado of words swirling through his head, but his courage faltered as soon as he parted his lips.

"I don't know," he whispered.

The unsaid truth crashed into his chest, aching like ice lodged in his Spark chamber. _But I have tonight with you, Megatron. I have tonight to show you everything I can't say_.

Optimus let his emotions guide his body and bent to savor Megatron's round lips. He felt Megatron kiss back with force. Lips, teeth and tongue assaulted his mouth in the most delicious way. Hands glided up and down his back, fingers pushing between his plates to tickle his transformation sequencing sensors--circuits that regulated his body whenever he transformed. _Oh_, Megatron had talented hands!

"They're merging," whispered Megatron, his gaze on the sky.

Looking up, Optimus saw Primus' face twist in momentary pain. He and Unicron hung in the heavens, embracing, their bottom lips touching lightly in a half-kiss. The light of their Sparks illuminated their faces from below.

Then Megatron's hand grasped the back of his neck and pulled him back against his chest, face to face. Passion and anguish glimmered in his red optics. Their mouths were slightly open, touching but not kissing. The only sound Optimus could hear was their intakes rapidly cycling hot air. They breathed as one being, in and out, their breath making love with each exhalation.

Megatron's chest clicked and the purple panel on the front moved up. It concealed a seam that split and retracted. Blue-white light lit up his chin and merged into the glow from Unicron and Primus. Optimus moved one hand down to feel the edges of Megatron's Spark chamber. At the first touch, Megatron latched onto him like a Sparkling--a natural reflex. No matter what the contact, Spark chambers always interpreted the first touch as pain.

"It's okay," Optimus soothed him with soft kisses across his bottom lip. When Megatron began to relax, he caressed just the rim of the Spark chamber. His thumb passed inches from the shutdown switch. Tiny lightning bolts crackled as his fingers slipped down to touch the actual Spark.

Megatron arched with a soft cry. Optimus smiled into his eyes and repeated the gesture just to see that again. Megatron's hands were all over his back and sides. Clawing, grasping, shaking, trying to pull him down against himself…_wanting_. He took him all the way to the brink again--and Megatron shoved him off. Optimus felt fangs sliding across his jaw. The lips they belonged to stopped beside his audio sensor.

"Open your chamber to me," Megatron said, his voice low and commanding. He used that tone to order his troops around. Optimus heard him use it a million times in battle. Now, here, it meant something entirely new. "Open it _now_."

_Primus!_ Optimus turned to molten jelly inside. He allowed the grating on his chest to split four ways, the pieces retreating into hidden slots on his blackened armor. His Spark chamber emerged and opened, casting light on Megatron's face. The force shield gave his Spark a slightly redder glow.

He saw Megatron lift his head. There was the initial pain of first contact and then a tremendous burning bliss. Optimus glanced down, mouth agape. Megatron was caressing his Spark chamber with his tongue. That long, pointed, purple, blessedly wonderful tongue rocked his core. Megatron tipped his head sideways and looked up. Hunger glowed in his ruby optics, hunger to conquer, and this time Optimus wanted him to succeed.

Optimus hadn't even overloaded yet and he heard himself crying out. Megatron set him ablaze and turned him to ice. He arched dangerously close to tipping backwards, saved only by the firm hands clamped around the truck cab on his back. In all his fantasies he never imagined this. And Megatron just looked up at him, smugly grinning and mouthing that it tasted good. Optimus thought he'd explode. Just when he believed he'd blow apart, Megatron pulled his head away. He reached up and cupped Optimus' face. Optimus kissed his fingers, smiling, wishing he could freeze the softness on Megatron's face forever.

Lightning slashed through the sky. Music from the city blasted louder. Optimus glanced up and saw Primus grimace. His swirling white Allspark was beginning to merge with Unicron's, hence the lightning. What a contrast they were--Primus with his expressive face and Unicron's stoic mask. Only the tension in his hands showed any hint that he, too, felt the pleasure of this holy joining.

Fingertips tapped Optimus' bottom lip, causing him to smile. He shifted his attention back to Megatron. "Ready?"

Megatron scratched his cheek and smiled, looking less like a dangerous military leader and more like someone who never fired a shot in his life. "My, my, aren't we eager?"

Optimus lowered to lie chest to chest. He stared into Megatron's optics as their Spark chambers made contact. Megatron's hands were everywhere--on his back, his chassis, fondling his aft and tickling the back of his neck. Optimus let his fingers slide down the length of Megatron's left arm, found his hand and clasped it. Megatron mirrored him with his other hand. The movement flowed like they rehearsed it. His world shrank to a pair of red eyes gazing up at him and the purple fingers kneading his hands.

Megatron advanced for another kiss. Optimus tasted his fangs, gums and tongue, wishing he could swallow him whole and keep him safe inside his Spark. Another insistent pull and he melted into Megatron's arms. He slid down enough to marry their access ports like two vessels linking for a refuel. Contact sent static discharges spitting between them. Megatron gasped and Optimus grunted, rocking his hips side to side until they were clamped tight together.

"All the way, Shadow-bot. Spark to Spark."

"Are you sure you want to go that far?" Optimus paused. His Spark was a sun against his black painted armor. Twin reflections of it appeared in Megatron's red eyes. When the Decepticon leader nodded, Optimus let himself be pulled forward.

At first, lightning cascaded across his systems. Megatron grimaced while Optimus gritted his teeth. Through hazy vision Optimus saw their Sparks connect like two glowing soap bubbles. At the same time, he began building a charge in his port, sending it straight to Megatron's sweet spot.

"Oh, yessssss…" growled the Decepticon, arching into Optimus' body.

The shield proved effective, allowing emotions through while keeping tattle tale memories from slipping by. Feelings washed over Optimus like waves, bombarding his mind from all directions. Megatron was so full of rage, pain and--worst of all--loneliness. No one had ever loved him. He was over four million years old and never once felt loved.

Optimus took a deep breath and slowly released the love he felt. Giving it to him this way brought a strange sense of relief…like dropping a burden. Love was like an itch around his Spark, a swelling in his throat that overwhelmed his body. He saw Megatron's red optics well up from it and kissed the tears as they fell.

_This emotion…what?_ Megatron wondered. The question was a pure white note amidst cloudy black discord. _Why does it ache?_

_It's my love for you,_ Optimus answered, rubbing his fingers across his lover's cheeks. He thrust his hips down against Megatron's port and watched him arch up again. _Love aches._

_Why?_

…_I don't know. It just does_.

More emotions flowed across Megatron's Spark. Doubt, fear, worry and uncertainty. They painted a dull rainbow that wrapped itself around Optimus' neck. It felt like these feelings choked him, deformed his innards and pulled his circuits out through his throat…and Megatron experienced this every day of his life. How did he survive like this for so long?

"Megatron," he gasped against his mouth.

Now Optimus sensed Megatron taking in his emotions. His loyalty, his hope and then…doubt. Walls built so high that little made it through the maze. He sat at the center, Megatron's image far away yet clearly visible.

Feedback slashed through Optimus' body. He jerked his head back--oh, the hot, blistering sensations were crawling through his abdomen. Beneath him, Megatron gasped and shifted his legs, pushing himself against Optimus' hips. While they were lost in each others' feelings, the charge had been building up in their circuits. Warning lights told Optimus his overload was imminent. Judging by how Megatron growled, he was about to have one too.

Powerful hands yanked Optimus down for a vicious kiss. So brutal it hurt. Megatron's teeth made marks on his lower lip. There was pleasure within the pain.

Megatron held him even tighter. His breath came heavy from his lips between lip locks. Static crackled up his frame and then, with an almost painful hiss, he began to climax.

Optimus saw Unicron and Primus' reflection in Megatron's helm. The gods appeared locked in a titanic battle, both of them straining towards completion. Finally, with a cry, Primus arched against Unicron's chest. Unicron snarled and tossed his head, his mouth quivering in silent moans. Then their two Sparks flew apart, slamming back into their chambers. The light they cast went out like a blown-out flame.

In that same moment, Megatron ejaculated pure hatred through their joined Sparks. Completely involuntary of course, whoever overloaded first flooded the other with their most prominent emotion, but Optimus wasn't prepared for it. Blackness spurted through the link in terrifying waves that his body interpreted as a stinging sensation. Megatron hated himself and he hated the universe for denying his Spark a choice in its fate. Optimus sensed no hate directed specifically at him…no, the emotion attached to him was green jealousy. Megatron just viewed this feeling as hate. There was no convincing him otherwise.

Optimus moaned into it, wrenching himself forward as the blackness sent him over the edge.

_It's so dark! _

_And for me, it always will be_. Megatron embraced him tightly, protective, holding him close while he rode his orgasm. Their open mouths pressed together in a twisted, de-evolved approximation of a kiss that tasted like rusty fire. At the same time their Sparks slowly separated and retreated back into their chambers. Their orgasms ended abruptly, though aftershocks still made their frames tremble.

Optimus was glad when the suffocating hate stopped clouding his senses. How did Megatron even breathe with that blackness choking his mind?

"Oh," Megatron relaxed again, sighing with relief. Smoke rose between his metal plates. He laid there for some time, optics staring blankly at the sky. "I think you singed some of my circuits."

Gray tendrils curled off Optimus' joints as well. His audio input sensors continued to crackle.

At least, he _thought_ his ears were crackling.

Optimus looked down at Megatron. "What the…"

The crate snapped, spilling them in an ungraceful heap across the metal ground. Optimus tucked and rolled by reflex. Megatron did the same, landing on his side. They wobbled to their feet to assess the situation. Megatron started to chuckle. He pointed to the broken cargo crate and they both burst out laughing. Laughing made Optimus forget the choking blackness he felt in Megatron's Spark. Darkness suited him…but he didn't belong in it.

Before Optimus could gasp for breath, Megatron advanced on him. Megatron outweighed him and the impact of his body made them both fall against the alley wall. The terror that rose in Optimus' processors died at the smoldering look in the Decepticon's eyes.

"We really went at it." Megatron whispered, "I haven't felt this good in ages."

Optimus brushed his lips against Megatron's jaw. "G-Glad I could help."

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. He felt Megatron's knee slide between his legs and shift sideways, putting him off-balance. Then Megatron leaned forward, flashed a feline-like grin and planted kisses down the side of Optimus' neck.

"Yes…and now it's payback time," his voice purred into Optimus' audio sensor. Primus, Optimus loved it when he did that. His talented fingers traced Optimus' chassis and hips, drawing concentric patterns over his blackened armor. Again, that deep voice whispered in his ear, "You're a truck, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah," oh, those wonderful hands made it so hard to think. Then, to deflect any suspicion from himself, he added, "People say I remind them of Optimus. It gets annoying."

Lying left a bad taste in his mouth--but he just couldn't let Megatron suspect anything. Otherwise all that blackness he saw in his Spark might rise up and choke him.

"You have a body like him. Though…" Megatron grabbed his aft and pulled their codpieces together, causing Sparks and thrills to snap over his port. There was a new gleam in his optics--he was actually _teasing_, "I have no complaints, save that every time I see his aft, I'll probably think of you."

Optimus laughed and pulled Megatron's face up so he could see his optics. "Now you're flattering me."

"I like how you talk. You would make a fantastic Decepticon." Megatron bared his teeth in another grin.

"And in another life, you would be a perfect Autobot."

Megatron rubbed his thumb over Optimus' mouth. "Hm. Now that is an oxymoron." He bent down and their lips met again.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck, pressing himself to his body. That wonderful mouth fluttered across his throat and cheek. He hadn't recovered from his previous overload yet and already he felt ready for another one. This time around he wanted to push his love into Megatron's Spark, to try and clean away that strangling blackness he kept balled up inside. If he could plant just a tiny seed of love into all that hate, maybe…just maybe…it would grow and help him change.

Soft lips tickled the corner of his mouth.

"You're a thinker," he heard Megatron whisper.

"Sometimes," Optimus turned his head. He meant to kiss Megatron's lips, but Megatron shifted at the last second and Optimus' lips touched his nose instead.

Lips against his ear, "Stop thinking so much."

"Habit."

Fingertips circled the back of his neck. Mesmerizing, maddening, hypnotic. He felt Megatron spelling his own name out in native Cybertronian as if marking him. Optimus stared up into his lover's smoldering red optics. The passion he saw behind them was no different than the fury he witnessed in battle. Maybe, in his eyes, love and hate were the same emotion and how he responded determined which was which.

And above Megatron's head, Optimus saw Unicron advance on Primus a second time. The Chaos bringer's crimson optics were two flaming suns. Primus grabbed his face and pulled their chests together again. His optics had a feral gleam, flashing in response to Unicron's obvious desire. _Two_ Celestial Joinings! Optimus never heard a city cheer so loud. Two joinings meant major Spark-birth later. Such a thing hadn't been seen for over three million years, but this was the first time Optimus ever witnessed it.

The look in Unicron's eyes was also in Megatron's, as if he channeled the dark god's sexual hunger.

"_Let's be like gods tonight." _he'd said. He certainly looked like a horned god with his armor polished so clean.

Optimus relaxed, letting Megatron guide him to the ground in a controlled fall. How many times did they land like this in combat? He long since lost count.

Megatron lowered himself, once again whispering in Optimus' ear, "I've noticed you like it when I talk to you like this. I get that a lot…people say I have a very…" his lips came closer, touching the sensor, "_very_ provocative voice." He rumbled a quiet laugh that melted Optimus inside.

If Megatron kept that up, Optimus knew he'd self-overload. It wasn't just the voice that did it. It was also the soft lips and wisps of cycling air brushing his sensors, a charged combination that nearly melted his motherboards. Megatron's mouth curved in a smile against his ear, making Optimus wish they could wake up from recharges in this position. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's waist. Megatron adjusted himself for another port to port connection and Optimus' innards shivered in anticipation.

"I'm not very gentle while on top. Just thought I'd warn you now."

That made Optimus grin up at him. "You have huge power cables. I'd be disappointed if you were all static."

That deliciously wicked grin plastered itself across Megatron's face again. Optimus watched him adjust his pelvis and carefully lock their ports together. Megatron wasn't kidding--the first few shocks sent agony jolting up Optimus' chassis. Optimus tipped his head back with a faint whimper. As soon as he did, Megatron's mouth assaulted his neck. He used his fangs to lift cables and tongue the undersides, making him forget the pain until it somehow turned into a pleasant tingling. His armor was _vibrating_ from it.

"Like that? Hm?" Megatron's voice rolled through Optimus' ear.

Optimus couldn't form a coherent response beyond clasping Megatron's hands in both of his. His Spark chamber flew open of its own accord, his body screaming its desire to bond, a desire he could only half-fulfill. "Sp-Sparks…" he gasped and Megatron shoved his tongue into his open mouth. It raked his teeth, his tongue and his gums, an almost liquid invasion that melted his mind into jelly.

"Spark to Spark?" that sensual sound in his audio sensor again, moving through him like the electricity in his chassis. Hands moved over his Spark chamber and made white sunbursts explode in his vision.

"Y-yes…ohh…yes…Mega_tron_."

"Say my name like that again and I'll do anything you want."

"Mega_tron!_" Optimus moaned, tugging insistently on Megatron's waist.

There was a click, then the fiery heat of two Sparks touching. Optimus glanced up to find Megatron looking softly down at him. His lips were parted and his optics had moisture around the outer corners.

"The hate in me…I might--"

Optimus pulled him down, kissing the corner of his mouth. He freed a hand and pressed it to Megatron's cheek. Trying, silently, to tell him it was all right. The same emotions they shared before began rising to the surface like convection on a star's photosphere. Something else came from Megatron. It had always been there, but now it floated up stronger than ever.

_Hunger_. Hunger for something beyond the war, the conquest, the death and the pain. The same hunger Optimus felt earlier in the space port when Megatron leaned against him. He let that need suck him in towards the suffocating hate cloud still surrounding everything else. He felt the shield around his Spark blocking memory floods, but he felt the disjointed emotions attached to them and knew the same must be true for Megatron. They were inside each other in every sense of the word. Only the force shield, a thin film of electrons, stood between them.

"Shadow-bot," Megatron shuddered above him, eyes ablaze. Optimus knew he just picked up the arousal he experienced at the space port.

Optimus wrapped an arm up around Megatron's neck, clutching the back of his head. Between his antler-like antennae, Optimus could see Primus' swirling Allspark pull Unicron's Spark into its center. The glowing mass lit up like a million suns.

Lightning shot from Megatron's access port and up Optimus' frame. He was giving shocks strong enough to jolt his entire body. Optimus felt it everywhere, even in his teeth, and it jumped to Megatron each time they kissed. At first the shocks stung like sand blasting his face. Then the pain numbed and the tingling became extremely pleasant to his sensitive lips.

_The electric kiss!_ Optimus realized, which won a delighted ripple from his lover's Spark.

_Oldest sex trick in history. I'm surprised you've lasted this long. The others I've taken on Beltane tended to offline on me_.

Optimus grinned into Megatron's mouth and static discharged between their lips. He had no idea Megatron even knew about this--and he was going to use it on him!

_I felt the intent,_ Megatron went on smugly, _and beat you to the punch_.

_I'm not complaining,_ Optimus replied as he pushed his tongue against the bare circuits in the roof of Megatron's mouth. Each time he did, static zapped between them and made Megatron buck in pleasure.

Megatron rocked his hips to tighten their port to port connection. Optimus thought his intake valves would blow apart from the speed he had to cycle air. They flailed like metal wings inside his throat. Megatron was electrifying his entire nervous system instead of just his port. Eventually that charge would jump, creating a massive feedback loop. As the realization came onto Optimus, he trembled in anticipation.

Optimus felt Megatron cup his face in both hands. They were so _close_…the wonder and desire, the love and the longing and the crackle of their approaching orgasm surrounded them.

_You're getting close…_ Megatron drew Optimus' tongue into his mouth, _If anybody else ever zaps you this way, do me a favor and remember who did it to you first._

Impassioned, Optimus replied, _I don't think I want anybody else touching me after you, Megatron_. As the words left his mind, he felt the charge in his body reach dangerous levels--high enough that his internal circuit breakers tried to trip. He quickly disabled them despite the threat of off lining.

Static discharges began zapping from Optimus to Megatron.

"Ohh--Megatron…"

The Decepticon panted against his mouth.

Optimus saw Unicron over Megatron's head. The Chaos bringer seemed to be looking down at him over Primus's head, his fangs bared and his eyes glowing like blood rubies. Primus faced away. As the two giant beings rose fully over the horizon, it became obvious that Unicron initiated a port to port connection. Primus was overloading in slow motion--they were so large that the charge took several minutes to cycle. For them, port to port overloads could last up to ten minutes or more.

The city was silent.

Electricity crackled across Primus' body, and in that moment the same happened to Optimus.

Optimus clutched at Megatron's armor. His jaw flexed open involuntarily. Lightning blasted from his mouth and the top of his head. It struck Megatron, looped down his body and shot out of his port.

Static hissed over Unicron's armor, and Megatron snarled as he experienced the exact same thing.

Primus' Allspark once again pulled Unicron's essence into itself, flooding everything with light.

Reality as Optimus knew it ceased to exist--time, space and sensation froze as his body drew itself inward. He literally saw the overload rushing at him like the headlight of an approaching train in a tunnel. Megatron's mouth opened wide. He cried out, wide-eyed, his body jerking from the tremendous voltage assaulting his system. The black hatred contracted to swallow Optimus whole.

Then Optimus' orgasm hit. He focused on the love he had for Megatron, all of it, and when his body registered the overload he released it. For a few seconds he stood outside himself, watching the wave of light ripple through the blackness. Then he slammed back into his body, into the most incredible shock of his life, and his cry answered his lover's. He felt Megatron bite his lips and claw at his chest. Optimus kissed him hard, tasting the smoke and energy. The lightning from their bodies licked at the alley around them, lightning it up with their passion.

"Ahh, Primus and all that's holy!" Megatron cried, his voice almost an octave higher than usual. He grabbed Optimus' wrists and pressed them against the ground above Optimus' head. Optimus let him. Even though his vision flickered, he still saw the fierceness in Megatron's face. What usually crossed his face as a battle snarl had become a passionate grimace. His optics leaked tears from the love gushing over their Spark connection.

And then it was over.

Optimus didn't know if he off lined--one moment Megatron hung above him and the next, he saw him flop over beside him. Megatron's optics were dark. Smoke billowed off his joints. Some parts of his armor were glowing in the heat their bodies generated.

Megatron looked different. His entire face had relaxed, erasing all the wrinkles and malice. A ghost of the innocence he lost with his first breath. He was beautiful. Then his optics flickered on and the smoldering look in them would forever burn in Optimus' memory.

"Hey," Optimus said tiredly. He rolled onto his side, pulling Megatron to his chest and ghosting soft kisses across his forehead and cheek.

"Hello," purred Megatron. Then he smiled and Optimus melted inside. He turned his body slightly to scoot himself deeper into Optimus' embrace.

"Are you okay?"

A derisive snort, "Nothing a few hours of regeneration won't cure."

City sounds filtered into the alley. Music, voices and pyrotechnics exploding in the sky. Optimus rested his cheek across Megatron's forehead and watched the multicolored bursts, which cast colors across his visor. Even Unicron and Primus took notice of the fireworks. Primus was smiling with his head on Unicron's shoulder. Unicron's face revealed nothing, he seemed to view the fireworks as an annoyance rather than something pretty.

Optimus felt Megatron cup his cheek and looked down into his glowing red eyes. He was met with a slow, sleepy kiss. Sparks still occasionally snapped between them. Megatron chuckled at this.

"You showed me love."

"I told you, there is a distinct difference between casual sex and making love."

"I…noticed." Megatron interlocked their fingers. "I think--that--I _love_ you. It sounds so preposterous--you're a complete stranger--"

"No, it isn't." Optimus' Spark sang from the words Megatron just spoke. At the same time he reminded himself that Megatron only loved this persona, he didn't know who he really made love to. He shoved that thought aside. He just heard Megatron say 'I love you', something no one in history would ever hear again.

He felt Megatron tug on his shoulder, "I want to see you again. Where can I find you? I don't care what side you're on--I--want to feel this way again."

A lump grew in Optimus' throat again. Rather than answer, he bent and covered Megatron's mouth with his own. Through the pain he said the words burning holes into his vocal processors. "I love you, Megatron."

There. He said it. Even though he spoke from behind a disguise, he'd expressed his feelings--both in actions and now words. Now Megatron knew someone out there loved him. The love he'd planted in his Spark definitely stayed after they separated. Maybe, someday, when the fighting stopped, Optimus would tell him the truth.

Megatron smirked and their lips locked again. "Will I ever see you again after tonight?"

"You might," Optimus felt himself smile into the kiss. "Now, aren't you glad you decided to relax in the alley?"

That made Megatron laugh. "Definitely. It's not the first time I've prowled the alleyway…it's a good place to watch the Celestial Joining."

Primus and Unicron parted ways. Parts of their bodies began to slowly shift as they prepared to return to their planetary modes.

Pain tugged at Optimus' chest and throat. He didn't want this to be over. He didn't want to stop holding Megatron. He didn't want to return to his old life of war, death and pain.

Tomorrow, Megatron would look into Optimus Prime's optics and see nothing different. On that same tomorrow, Optimus Prime would look at Megatron and see how much everything changed.

_But I had tonight. That will have to be enough_, Optimus told himself. He closed his access port and looked down into Megatron's glowing eyes. He was stalling, trying to delay the inevitable moment they had to part ways.

_Megatron, it's me, it's Optimus Prime_.

He tried to say the words. He parted his lips to form them, but no sound came out. They died somewhere between his mind and his vocal processors.

"Megatron, I…" _am Optimus Prime! _"…I have to go."

The sorrow passing Megatron's optics sent knives through Optimus' Spark. Megatron leaned up and he bent down for another kiss. He could feel his lover's fingers clutching his armor, silently asking him to stay, but staying became more painful than leaving.

Optimus sat up. His head swam from the remains of his intense overload. Beside him, Megatron pushed himself backwards to sit against the wall.

Megatron draped an arm around Optimus' waist and pulled him close, his lips against his audio sensor, "I vow my Spark to yours under these Beltane stars."

_Primus, he's reciting the ancient Bonding vows_.

Turning, Optimus interlocked their fingers. Every motion blasted through his core like lasers. Megatron was offering his vow to a person who only half-existed. Optimus wished he could go back now and do it again without the paint and visor. His own feelings stared him in the eyes, and he couldn't face them. He felt his vocal processors shudder when he answered, "In the sight of Primus and Unicron…" _I'm a coward!_ "…we are one Spark."

He couldn't stop the tears that dripped free under his visor. It took phenomenal effort not to break down into sobs. Megatron drew him closer and they kissed again just as Primus and Unicron passed directly overhead. The sun followed them, pouring white light into the alley. Its presence proved that time couldn't stand still forever.

Optimus detached from Megatron and staggered away without a word--he felt bad for that, but he didn't know what else to say. So he stumbled into the next alley over where he melted into the shadows. He heard a soft moan behind him and turned around.

Megatron still leaned against the wall. His Spark chamber was open, his fingers lightly touching its edges. Blue static danced up his wrists. "Whoever you are…" he panted and lowered his other hand to his access port, "I'll never forget your touch. I love you, shadow bot. Find me again someday and let me see you in the light."

Then he faced the sun and climaxed. His armor caught the sun, sending light rays in all directions around him. He was smiling, happy, unaware of the pain his pleasure caused.

Optimus willed himself to remain utterly still. He watched Megatron snap his access port shut, close his Spark chamber and stand up. Within seconds of standing, the loving glow in his eyes disappeared like water into parched earth. He was a pond after a stone had been thrown in and the ripples ceased--normal again on the surface and forever changed inside. He'd become Megatron, leader of the Decepticons once more, but now he carried a flicker of Optimus in his Spark. And Optimus was the only one who knew the truth.

Optimus waited until Megatron left his sight. Then he bolted out into the sun. Somebody had set up a paint removal booth just outside the alleyway. It allowed bots who painted themselves to wash off without making a mess in their moon base quarters. Optimus glanced around to ensure his solitude, then lunged inside. He tore the visor from his face as the chemicals and brushes scrubbed the paint off his body. Blackness splattered on the walls and ran down in dark streaks. He thought sharing Beltane with Megatron would ease this ache in his Spark. He thought showing him his love might change him. He was wrong. His Spark ached more than ever and Megatron probably forgot all about their encounter the second he recovered from his last overload.

_But he knows someone out there loves him,_ Optimus comforted himself, _And I know he's capable of feeling love. There's hope for him. Maybe when this war is over, if we're both still alive… _he stared at his reflection in the booth's back wall. The last of the paint dribbled away from his blue face. …_there will be time for us_.

Optimus let his face plate slip back into place over his nose and mouth. He opened the booth door to an alley filled with people going about their business. Autobots and Decepticons still mingled, albeit reluctantly. Beltane didn't end until sundown. It gave both factions time to leave the moon, return to their stations and resume normal operation. Optimus dreamed of the day when he'd see Autobots and Decepticons sitting together outside of Beltane.

A tiny yellow figure stood in the center of the throng.

"Sparkplug!" Optimus walked up to his Mini-Con and knelt to pick him up.

Smoke and sparks leapt off Sparkplug's joints. He flashed a tired smile, -I had fun. Leader One was amazing…he sings when he overloads. How was yours?-

He stood up and sighed. "Probably the best Beltane I'll ever have."

It was a long way back to his moon base quarters. Actually, it wasn't _that_ long…it just felt like it because his legs still wobbled like jelly.

.o

Intuition told Optimus that Megatron would stop at the bar for a last drink. Sure enough, he was there, carelessly twirling a glass of energon in his left hand. His expression remained inscrutable. He hadn't washed the paint off his sigils yet.

The bar was busy this time. Bots occupied the stools, tables and booths. Red Alert sat amongst them. He appeared deep in conversation with the lovely blue female perched on his table. Likewise, across the bar, Demolisher gambled with two Mini-Cons. Autobots and Decepticons together in one room, but separate from each other.

Automated drink trays, programmable silver disks that delivered drinks to whoever ordered them, drifted lazily along the walls. Optimus snagged one. He glanced around to make sure absolutely nobody saw him. The crowd chattered on without offering him a glance. Good. He opened the panel on his chest and placed the red visor he wore the previous night onto the tray. Then he typed in Megatron's seat number, selected the "deliver" command and sent the little tray on its way.

Megatron sat absolutely still when the tray plopped down in front of him. He picked the visor up, turned it over in his hands and ran his fingertips over its pointed bottom. His face remained unreadable. Then, suddenly, he jumped to his feet and looked around, seemingly dazed. The love and longing Optimus saw last night flickered briefly across his face.

"Shadow-bot…" Megatron mouthed.

That was the moment Optimus left. Leaning on the wall next to the second bar outside, he watched the sunlight glint off the sides of buildings.

The door flew open. Megatron emerged into the brilliant light. The visor sat clutched between his hands like the most precious valuable he ever owned. He stopped a scant ten feet from Optimus and looked around, scanning the crowd. Finally, he whipped around to stare Optimus in the eyes.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes," Optimus answered truthfully.

Megatron held up the visor. His voice dropped to an unusually quiet tone as he asked, "Did you see who left this?"

Optimus' circuits ran cold when he saw Megatron scrutinizing him. The desperation in his optics tugged at Optimus' Spark.

"Was he all black?"

"Yes…" Megatron's optics shimmered, betraying his otherwise stoic expression.

_You're looking at him…he just isn't black anymore_. "Sorry, Megatron. I only saw him enter."

Optimus could practically hear Megatron's mind shout "slag it!", because Primus knows he sure cursed himself for his cowardice.

Megatron snorted. Then he started to laugh. A cold laugh, not the laugh from yesterday morning. He shook his head when Optimus shot him a curious look.

"Megatron…are you okay?"

The Decepticon leader's round lips curled in a sneer. His fangs gleamed and Optimus remembered how they glided across his jaw. Megatron's low voice made his innards shiver, "Not that it's any of your concern, but yes, I'm fine." Then he turned his back, once again scanning the area.

"_You showed me love."_

"_I want to see you again. Where can I find you? I don't care what side you're on--I--want to feel this way again."_

"_I vow my Spark to yours under these Beltane stars." _

"_Whoever you are…I'll never forget your touch. I love you, Shadow-bot. Find me again someday and let me see you in the light."_

Optimus extended a hand towards Megatron's back. He could feel himself building up the courage. The truth quivered on his lips between memories of kisses and interlocked fingers. Megatron was right there in hearing range. This was his moment. All Optimus had to do was speak up.

The moment came and went in silence.

Optimus watched Megatron walk away. He watched him rally his troops, board his spacecraft and take off into the stars.

Life went back to normal around Optimus, but nothing would be the same. He was different inside, different in ways he couldn't explain. There was only one person capable of understanding, and he just watched him walk away because he let fear come between them.

_I'm a coward,_ Optimus snorted to himself. He began to laugh bitterly at the sunset. _It was Beltane! It wouldn't have mattered!_

The sun dipped into a valley of metal buildings, taking its light with it. Beltane had officially ended.

And so the war continued.


End file.
